


Too Late Now

by AntiWonderland



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Just sorta popped outa my head idk, Oneshot, Post Game, Sad, Spoilers (Kinda), questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiWonderland/pseuds/AntiWonderland
Summary: Makoto was a good person.She really, really was.So why was she laying here, in a pool of her own blood?





	Too Late Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just something that my brain conjured up whilst I was eating some toast.  
> Hope you enjoy & sorry it’s so sad :)  
> -AW

Makoto was a good person.  
She really, really was.  
Good grades, good moral compass. She never turned a blind eye to injustice, either.

  
So why was she laying here, in a pool of her own blood?

Akira held her close as the light faded from her eyes, blood staining his hands & clothes. She was the only good thing about him. And now...

Being a phantom thief... it wasn't something you could just give up. A high like that just wasn't obtainable in the 'real' world.  
The power. The fear. The adrenaline. It was a drug. An addiction.  
Soon after it all ended Akira craved the same rush, a way of _feeling_ again.

The only thing that kept him sane was Makoto.  
All of the shady deals, dirty money, mysterious disappearances that always led back to him... she believed there was still good left in him, still kissed him when he came home and before she went to sleep. She believed in the hero she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

And she was right. When she looked at him the way she did... with all the kindness and love her delicate body could muster, she made Akira want to be the man she still believed he was. The man he _desperately_ wished he still was.

And for a while it was almost like he could be that man again.

But not now.  
Not whilst her cold, dead eyes stared up at him. The pain of realising the person you love died years ago along with mementos, permanently etched onto her beautiful features.

She was the only thing that made him want to be good... and she was gone with a single, ear splitting gunshot. Her final scream rang in his ears over and over and over again.

She just had to follow him... had to prove to herself that it was all in her head. Had to go down that dark alleyway even though she _knew_ what she would find.  
Akira would do anything to go back just a few moments and make things right.. Makoto was _always_ right.

Bust now she's dead & the brute who took her from him has that same gun pointed at him. Point blank, pressing against his forehead.  
This time there's no cognition to save him.

"Makoto..." he whispered, breathing shakily. "Please..." he trailed off. He didn't know what he was begging for, only that there were no gods to hear his prayers now.

I'm a faraway place he heard a tired, almost bored, voice sigh, "Clean up this mess." And then footsteps away.

Once they were alone again the pawn pushed his gun into him again, as if to remind him it was there. But Akira had already forgotten about it.

For years he'd been chasing something he could never have. The constant squinting for something that wasn't there when all he had to do was look right in front of him the whole time.

He was stuck in a world made of false memories and bitter regrets, vaguely aware that he should stand up. Fight back. A primitive instinct was screaming at him to do _something_ , but he knew there was no point. He made his decision the moment he saw the tears spill from his lovers eyes.

Akira closed his eyes and held the love of his life a little closer, stroked his hand through her soft brunette hair & silently prayed he was good enough to end up in the same place as her.

With the slow squeeze of a trigger his years of torturous searching, mistakes and regret would come to its inevitable end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you think (I am very much my own beta)  
> or say hi on Tumblr @iinfiniityonhiigh :)


End file.
